Cant stop thinking of you
by Raikage Alex
Summary: what will end up happaning if Naruto can't stop thinking of Hinata? plz R&R! I'd love to read what you think about my 1st story. So please, review!
1. the flash back

Naruto lay in bed on a very stary night. He couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned still thinking of the same person. He pictured her perfectly in his head. Milky white eyes, navy blue hair cut short, the smile she always wore. 

" Gah! Why cant i forget about her?!"Naruto yelled to his ramin poster.(there was nothing else to yell at) it had all happend yesterday on a mission with just him and Hinata. There mission had been to escort a younge boy threw the woods to the gem country.

**FASH BACK:**  
Naruto with his hands behind his head asked,"And why do u need a ninja escort again?"

"Because i don't like the woods. There are hungry beasts out there." the little boy said.

"There is nothing out there" Naruto was cut short because a kuni had just hit the ground infront of him. Hinata instantly activated her byakugan and grabbed the kid. she called out 2 him,"Naruto-kun! get out of there. He jumped back just in time not to be exsploded by a papper bomb.

Out of the bushes came 2 very thretaning looking men. the smaller one leaned up to the more grusome looking one and whispered,"We could get a high ransome for that kid. He looks kind of rich"

The tall one cleared his voice and said," hand over the kid and he wont get hurt."

"Ya right. I dont think so." Naruto yelled back at them.

"Naruto-kun...I d-dont think w-w-we should look for a fight.we c-could retreat and finnish our m-mission." hinata stuttered.

"But Hinata. They're the ones asking for a fight." Before anyone could stop him Naruto was off with a kuni in his hand and 2 other shadow clones. Hinata stayed behind to protect the little boy.

Naruto had been so busy with the big one that he barly noticed the little one sneak off. 'Hinata is stronge she'll take care of that dude' naruto thought.

"Narut..." hinata cried but thought better of herself as the second, litter dude came up behind her and grabbed her with his arm,pulling her close. 'she could take care of this' Hinata thought.

Unfortanutly, naruto turned around. the big dude, seeing his chance, grabbed 2 shurikine off the ground and stabbed one into each of Naruto's arms. Thus made both Naruto's arm useless. Hinata had gasped at the site knowing it was all her fault.

"Hey Oda! we could probable gat alot out of this girl too!" The short dude called.

"Sure. Why not." Oda called back.

Hinata, now furious decided it was time to fight back, to be the one saveing naruto not the other way around. out of her pouch she grabbed a kuni and stabbed it up into the short guy's arm. he yell in pain then looked at her and gave her a punch to the face. this hinata dodged easily and hit him as he flew forwared, off the branch. she jumped backwards and landed on her feet.

"I'll take care of her Katsyori." Oda said to the short dude. Hinata was prepared in her jentle fist sance. she started up her chakra swords. useing the swords she made a chakra barrier as the big dude camerushing twarred her. Oda ran right into it and was repelled backwards.

"lets get out of here!" Oda cried as he ran off. Hinata resumed her position by the boy till she knew they were out of sight. (for this she used her byokugan, still activated.

"N-Naruto-kun. are you o-ok?" hinata asked, bringing the kid down from the tree. "naruto"

Hinata walked over to Naruto who was laying on the ground. she helped him up and thankfully he was still alive. out of the medical bag she grabed some anti-ceptic, a gawz pad, and some tape.(bandage tape)

"T-That w-was amazing Hinata-chan!" naruto shouted. Hinata's face turned apple red as she took out the shurikin. naruto winced at the pain. slowly and stedily her face became less red and naruto stared up at a beautiful girl. 'is this realy hinata?' he thought.  
Hinata finnsihed up bandaging naruto and stood up, offering a hand to naruto. naruto took the hand and stood up. then her went over to check on the kid, who seem to be alright.

"Would you like me to carry you?" Naruto asked. The kid nodded his head and climbed onto Naruto's back. Then they were off. It wasn't much farther to their destination and the only problem they had was a bunch of wild sheep blocking their way, but Hinata took care of that. After dropping off the kid the two ninja headed home.

"Hinata! that was amazing! The way you beat those guys! It was so awsome! I nearly started cheering!" Naruto exclaimed after some dead silence. Hinata began to blush again.

"T-T-Thank you N-Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered. It was like that all the way back to Konaha.

**END FLASH BACK--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

my first real narutoXhinata fanfic! please reveiw! next chapter comeing soon!


	2. the accidental meeting

The next morning Naruto got out of bed and got dressed. He hadn't been able to sleep that night due to his thoughts about Hinata. they haunted him just like the demon fox does. They just wouldn't go away and give him peace for one moment. Even now has he dressed he still thought of her. And questions about her ran through his mind like mad frantic dogs.

'Why hadn't he noticed her before?' 'when did she become so powerful?' 'does she notic me?'and 'why was she so beautiful?'. Things like this ran through his mind.  
When he finally stoped thinking about how she looked he thought about how he looked. Or how hinata's dad would react to the thought of he and hinata toghter.(probably wouldn't go well. TT.)

Naruto stepped into the light and headed down the street to the ramen shop for breakfast.

" Hin- misu pork please" Naruto said in a daze. He had almost said Hinata's name. 'Gosh damn it! Why do my thoughts revolve around her?' He thought. The ramen was set in front of his face yet he hadn't noticed it. 'What is wrong with me?'

" Naruto? You haven't even touch your bowl yet. Normaly you would be asking for another bowl by now." The ramen owner said.

"Oh. Oh sorry... My mind isn't realy down to earth at the moment." Naruto said snaping out of his day dream and began slerping his ramen. He was unusually full after his first bowl. He left his normal payment eventhough he only had one bowl. Naruto walked down the streets with his hands in his pockets.When he found a pebble he kicked it down the road still thinking of the same person. "Hey Naruto!" Sakura called running up to him. Naruto could only barely hear her out of the corner of his mind.He just ignored her.  
It was pretty easy.

"Naruto? Is something wronge? You are normally so cheerful."Sakura asked with a hint of consern in her voice.

"I-it's nothing Sakura-chan. Just...thinking." Naruto replied still not fully back down to earth.

"Thinking about what"

"Something"

"Realy"

"Ya"

"Why"

"YOU KNOW YOUR REALLY ANNOYING! I JUST WANT TO BE ALONE"

Sakura was taken aback by Naruto's harsh words. She watched him as he ran down the and turned the corner. It seems that he was headed to the forest. She stared at the spot that Naruto had been befor he turned the corner. "Whats his problem?" She said to herself.

Naruto ran all the way to the forest. He headed up a tree and depper into the forest. He knew of a quiet, serien place where he could just be alone. Once there he took a set on a branch well hidden from any and all eyes. Only he could see out. It was totally quiet out here exept for the constant pounding of water on water from the waterfall. He could finally think in peace. He despratly wanted to get the facts right in his head. In his condition she would be of no use on a mission. This was for the sake of the whole village and the next mission he was put on. The next thing naruto knew was that there was a little splash on the water as a girl slid onto the surface of the pond. Naruto peered out of the leaves and saw a girl in a one peice bathing suit. She had a very curvy shape and a short Bob cut hairstyle. When she turned around he got a good look of her. It was HINATA!

She ovbiously sensed he was there but because of where he was she couldn't see him without he byakugan, which surprisingly she did not use. Naruto guessed that she gave up looking for him as she began her practice. First she did a couple of twirls and a back flip. After landing it perfectly she began a couple of arm movements to form another barriar. Then on her hands she put her feet in the air and began to spin. This made the whole barriar spin and expand.She stoped just before it hit the tree he was seated at. He now realized that she was beautiful and also very flexible. Hinata became so weak from useing so much chakra that she lost her grip on the water and fell in. Instictively Naruto got up and jumped into the water.

"Hinata!" He called just before he landed in the water.

Hinata was sinking fast. Thinking quickly he quickly made a small resangan and blasted it out behind him. The power from the chakra boost gave him just enough speed to catch her and bring her to the surface. He brought her to dry land and checked to see if she was breathing.luckily, after a couple of water spit ups she began to breath normally again. Naruto sat there and waited for her to wake up. It was a while before she finally woke up.

"Hinata? Are you awake?" Naruto asked quietly as so not disterbe her if she still slept.

"N-Naruto-kun?!" Hinata said blushing proferiously and tried to move away. Her tries failed because she was still weak from chakra shortage." What are you doing here?"

" Can't you at least thank me for saving you before you run off?" Naruto sarcasticly asked.

"Y-you? You saved me?" Hinata was basicly redder than a tomato.

"Well there is no other person here that would save you." Naruto was useing all his courage just to talk to her. aAnd he could see it was the same to her. But she was fighting to stay constions rather than to talk.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**hey 2nd chapter!** i dont think it was as good as the first but still. you people decide. please R&R! 3rd chapter comeing soon!


	3. love reveiled

"What do you think your doing with my teammate you pervert?!" Kiba said steping out of the bushes. " Why do peopl always think I'm like Ero-Sannin? I am not!" Naruto yell out in furry for the mix up of him and the preverted hermit.

"Uh-because who know's what he teaches you." Kiba replied mat-ter-of-factly.

" He may be perverted but that doesn't mean he's not serious every once in a while. Get your facts straight Kiba." Naruto informed Kiba.

"W-will you two s-stop f-f-fighting?" Hinata tried to stop the fighting. It had no appent effect on the boys because they just kept fighting. Kiba was the one pushing the fight. And every time he said Hinata's name his face became redder and redder.'Where's Akamaru ' Hinata wondered,' He's normaly with Kiba backing him up.' As if on a q Akamaru jumped up and began licking Hinata's face. She held him up and looked him in the eyes. She could tell that he wasn't enjoying this. It looked as if Akamaru was being forced by someone.

"Kiba-Kun! STOP! Your torturing yourself and Akamaru. Your also scaring me." Hinata said, not studdering for the first time.

"Hinata? W-why? I'm only trying to protect you from a crazy pervert"

"I'm not-"Naruto began.

"He's not a pervert. Infact, he saved me from drowning. And what did you do? You just stood there in shock." Hinata informed Kiba.

"But...but...but. I only want whats best for you Hinata." Kiba said patheticly.

" No. You just want what you want. Your not thinking of me. Your my team mate. You should know how I feel. Shino does. And the way your acting is giving me hints as to how you feel." Hinata said a little more quietly now.

"What is going on here? What do you mean 'feel'?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Well... uh..." Hinata began to stutter again.

" Ok! I give in! I'll just say it!" Kiba cried. He couldn't stand it. The pain of her not fully knowing was tearing him apart.

" Say what? What the heck is going on here?" Naruto asked totally confused.

" I LOVE HINATA! There I said it. Will you go out with me?" Kiba summoned up all his courage to ask her.

"K-Kiba. I'm..."Hinata began not knowing how to put this.

'Please let her say no. I was going to ask her untill that loud mouth came along and started blabin off.' Naruto thought. he bagan to panic. He had a feeling she was going to say yes. He could just feel it in the air.

"Honored to be my girlfriend?" Kiba suggested confadently.

"I'm sorry Kiba but I don't love you. If you weren't so blinded by love you would see that I l-l-love..." Hinata trialed off twidling with her fingers and eyed Naruto.

'Few! I was wrong. But the only problem is now I have to find out who she likes. What a bummer..' Naruto thought. "Who do you like Hinata?" Naruto asked.

" I-I l-like. um. I-I-I um..." Hinata was still trying to decide if she was going to tell.

Naruto got up from the ground. earlier when kiba and naruto fought over Hinata they had accualy begun a fist fight. Now naruto was on the opposite side of the lake as kiba and Hinata. He slowly got up and began walking over the pond. His foot slipped in a couple of times due to his low chakra researves. Kiba, with tears in his eyes, began to back off a little bit. Not so much that he was out of sight but just enogh to give them a little room. Naruto finally made it accross the water and to the shore. He walked closer and closer to Hinata. She began to blush. Once in range, he grabbed Hinata's hands in his own. Looking deep into her milky eye's, their faces became closer and closer. Hinata was brughter than a ripe tomato. Kiba began to frea has he knew what was about to happen next. Naruto leaned closer and closer until his lips met Hinata's. Her eyes widened as he pulled her in for a very deep and pationate kiss. She returned the kiss just as much as he had given it, maybe even more. Kiba gasped at the sight. He would have never thought that it would be Naruto who would give the kiss. They finally broke apart.

"I love you...Hinata." Naruto told her.

"I love you...N-Naruto." Hinata told him.

They pulled each other in for one final kiss before heading back to the village, hand in hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hey! i have a question. should i write another chapter? please reveiw and tell me if i should! please reveiw!!


	4. The Presant

NEXT PART OF THE STORY!  
SORRY I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. (i can only dream. but it is a dream that will come true some day(jk)) 

Recently after fleeing kiba thought of a brilliantly evil idea. The only consaquence he could think of was non. He stopped at his house anddecided that he would put his plan into action on Friday.(its Wednesday). Only to make sure that the two of them were truely secretly dating. He took Akamaru out of his shirt and whispered his plan in the little dogs ear.(dog talk). Akamaru obviously did not like this idea at all. the dog began to wimper.

"if you wont support your master like a good dog then just stay out of my way." Kiba said in anger and tossed Akamaru aside.

"KIBA!" kiba turned around to see his sis behind him running over to Akamaru," you of all people where the least i would expect to treat a dog like this. This is your best friend. How could you"

Kiba's sister picked up Akamaru and took him inside.She kept looking over her shoulder and giving kiba some dirty looks. Now kiba felt bad. he had hurt his best friend, the one that stook to him think and thin. With his head down he walked up to his room to go and think.

BACK WITH HINATA AND NARUTO-

"if you want Hinata. i'll walk you home." naruto suggested to his newly found love.

"that would be grea-. i mean you probably shouldn't." Hinata was about to say great but tought better of herself thinking of what her father might say if he saw him with her.  
they walked into the village hand in hand. even past the traffic gaurds.

"Naruto? Hinata? where were you?" the first gaurd asked standing up in his chair at the sight that the to preteens were holding hands.

"just...practicing ninjustu. you know we got to stay one step ahead of Orochimaru and that other Organization." Hinata said in her inacent little voice.

"then when did u and Naruto...?" the second one asked.

"today when training. i told her how i feel about her." Naruto explained," nobody knows yet except kiba and you 2. So please keep it a secret"

"sure." the guards promised.

The two new coupled headed in the direction that Hinata lived.

Just as Nauto feared Hinata told him that she could go on about halfway away to her house. Naruto said ok sensing the reason that she wanted to be seen walking home alone.Though naruto followed her silently to make sure nobody harmed her. And thankfully nobody did. He headed home and went to bed with toughts of Hinata. But this wasnt like last time. The questions where more like,' what will here father think?, what should i wear tomarrow?, and where should i take her for our first date? and she loves me!'(yes i know the last is not a question).

THE NEXT DAY-

Naruto walked out the door and he accually comed his hair for the time in 5 years.(o.O). He walked out onto the street. The sun shined brightly on his blond head and made it turn golden. He walked down the street with a gigantic smile on his face.He was thinking of a special someone.(as you can guess). Walking past a window he noticed an awsome outfit that would look awsome on Hinata. Even with that coat of hers on.

He walked in the store. He went around looking for the top and bottom. when he found them he took them to the cash register to check out. The whole outfit cost over half the amount he had but he didn't care. As long as hinata was happy he was happy. Picking up his bag he walked over and got it specialy wraped to look like a presant. He cared it like if he where carrying his life. He wanted to make a good imprestion on his new girfriend. The thought of haveing a significant other befor Sakura or Saske filled him with joy. So did the thougth of just haveing Hinata and his girlfriend.

He walked down the street wondering when would be the best time to give Hinata the prestant. Then an idea struck him(for once). He could invite Hinata to the park and gve it to her there. Naruto ran off to see if he could find Hinata. After running to just about every training ground he found her on feild 1. _'why didn't i think to look here first?'_ It may have been the hardest training grounds but Hinata needed a challange every once in a while.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto called as he approched the training girl.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Hinata replied withOUT stuttering.

"Meet me at the park at 5:30. I'll be on the swings." Naruto called then headed the other way.

A little bewildered Hinata did not forget to meet him at 5:30.

AT 5:30---

Naruto was sitting on the swings when Hinata came up and took the swing beside him.

"You wanted to see me?" Hinata asked.

"Ya. I have something to ask you." Naruto said shyly.

"Ok. Shoot" Hitata Intructed him.

"Will you be my offical secratery?" Naruto said with a smile on his face, "Aw i'm just playing with ya."

_'phew. gosh dont scare me like that'_ Hinata thought.

"Will you be my offical girlfriend Hinata?" Naruto asked handing over a box.

It was a beautifull gown. It was light lavender with a hint of blue around the edges. And it came with a tiara.

"Its beautifull Naruto. Yes i will be your OFFICAL girlfriend." She said leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

They began walking home. hand in hand. Hinata gave him another kiss and ran home leaving Naruto there holding his cheek once again.


	5. the plan unfolds

# 5 declaimer: i dont not own Naruto.(only in my dreams) 

unknowingly to naruto and hinata, kiba had been there the entire time.  
watching them. it just so happens that they falling right into his plan. he still felt bad about throwing Akamaru on the ground. but a dog should follow his master think and thin. Akamaru should know that already.  
kiba stood up behind a tree as the two new couple began to leave. naruto was walking up strait with Hinata clining to his arm with her head on his shoulder. he was thinking how Hinata's head would be resting on his shoulder and Akamaru would be on his head. if it wasn't for that dumb Naruto. he couldnt wait for tomarrow. it would finnaly be Friday and he would be able to unleash his plan and get Hinata back.

Naruto woke up friday morning hoping for it to be a good day. (he doesn't kno about kibas plan. i thought he was a ninja.) after sitting up he yawned. as soon has he got out of bed he bumped hi head(and didn't wake back up. lol. jk). He thought he could feel the presance of another person but it was very faint so he didn't bother. but there was some one there. that person was watching him. Laughing.

"Baka. he cant even sense me. what kind of ninja is he?" kiba said as he watch nauto. (not perverted kind of way). Kiba was going to make this the worst day of Naruto's life. And to think that Naruto thought he was going to have a good day. Naruto got dressed in his orange and blue clad outfit. He couldn't beleive what had happened yesterday. It was like a dream come true. His love had agreed to be his girlfriend. (next thing you know they could be getting married. jk) Naruto knew just where he wanted to go and what he would do with Hinata today. First they would head to the ramen shop. (of course) then they would would spend the day in the park just being together. He rushed out the door ready for his totally awsome day with Hinata.

Kiba had left to tend to his plans. He passed hinata on his way there. She gave him a sympathetic look as they passed. She had been a bit afraid of him since the last time she had seen him. He had gotten really mad. She just hoped that he wouldn't thake his anger out on her or Naruto.

Kiba was just about home. He couldn't wait to break Hinata and Naruto up. He would finally have Hinata to himself and Akamaru back. Kiba stopped in front of the Hugga house. He knocked twice. Almost instently Mr. Hugga and Neji opened the door. Just the two Kiba wanted to see...

* * *

hey thanks for reading. please reveiw! REVEIW!REVEIW!REVEIW! i love to read about what you like and dont like about the story. it really helps. plus if i get more encouragement i might find the time to finally finnish this story. sorry i havent been on in a while. i can never find time to finnish this story. well i'll try to finnish. (sorry for the cliffhanger. i just love tho's. they just want to keep you reading!) 


	6. Training

Declaimer: i do not own naruto. but it is my faveorite anime show!!

* * *

Hinata had this strange feeling that something was wrong. she couldn't quiet put her finger on it. all she knew was that she and naruto were in trouble. She leaned her head on naruto's shoulder and squeezed his arm just a bit tighter. This was a moment she hoped would never end. she was also afraid of the look kiba had on his face as they passed.  
"is everything alright hinata?" naruto asked in a concerned voice.  
"yes..."hinata said shaking her head of those thoughts. she laid her head back on his shoulder. 

"Yes kiba? What is it?" Mr. Hyugga asked,"I'm a very busy man you know"  
"Yes I know. But I have some very important information about your daughter Hinata." Kiba said slyly.  
"Is that so?" Mr. hyugga asked raising one eyebrow."aren't u looking after like I asked Neji"  
"Yes. But some how she slips out of my sight for hours and isn't anywhere she normally is."Neji guiltily responded.  
"So what is it Kiba?"  
Kiba whispered it into Mr. Hyugga's ear. then into Neji's.

Suddenly hinata stopped. A terrible pain just shoot through her heart. she fell to her knees.  
"Hinta?! are you alright? What happened?" naruto exclaimed.  
hinata knew it was time to tell him bout earlier and now. but for some reason no words would come out of her mouth.  
"hinata?" naruto was terribly worried now. he helped her up and sat her down.  
"its...its..I think its...kiba... I saw him earlier...I think he's gonna try...and break us up." she said hoarsely.  
"kiba...that b. I should have guessed. I thought that my trap would have gotten him."naruto muttered.  
he picked hinata up and swung her arm over his shoulder. he helped her over to Tsunada, being hokage she should probably hear of this.  
'Knock! Knock'  
"come in."Tsunada said.  
the two walked in. but as they stepped in through the door Naruto lost his grip around her and she fell 2 the floor taking him with her.  
"what is going on"  
"we need your help..." Naruto said, out of breath.  
"get a glass of water for Naruto and Hinata"  
Naruto and Hinata climbed into a chair and drank the glass of water.  
"now what happened?"

"not that kyubbi kid?!"Mr. Hyugga exclaimed.  
"yep"  
"she has had a crush on him since the academy"Neji informed, maybe she just got up the courage to ask"  
"accualy it was naruto who asked her"  
"that makes it even worse"Mr. Hyugga muttered, I will consult with the Hyugga elders and decided what to do."

"I think it has something to do with kiba," naruto started"he wants revenge because the girl he loves is my girlfriend""you have a girlfriend? who?" Tsunada asked.  
"m...me" hinata said.  
Tsunada just stared at the two. thinking about what a wonderful couple they would make.  
"and just recently she felt a sharp pain go through her heart and she thinks in kiba related. we were trying to keep out relationship secret of her parents"  
"and why would you do that?"the hokage asked.  
"d..do you really think m...my father would allow u...us to be together?" hinata asked.  
"your right. but if you don't tell him how you two really feel then he'll never let you leave the house again"  
"so what should we tell him?"they both asked.

"Neji. find hinata and bring her back here. then teach the kyubbi kid to stay a way from my daughter"  
"yes sir." and Neji jumped off in search of his cousin.

"I'll talk 2 the head Hyugga's. you 2... just don't say a word about this to anyone."

"alright."

"you are dismissed. and stay out of trouble."

"yes ma'am"

the couple walked out the door. they headed down the street toward the park. once there they sat on a bench.

"Naruto? I have a favor to ask."

"yes?"

"would you help me train feel like I cant do anything. If there is something I want to be able to do it is to protect you."

"Hinata..." when he looked into her eyes they were full of determination."ya I'll train with you."

the two got up and headed to training field 10. it was the best for his abilities and it would help her adapt. what the two didn't was that Neji had found them and was following them. Hinata stood in what was close to a clearing. naruto had gone ahead and set up and waited for Hinata's move. Neji stood just outside what he thought was Hinata's byakugan range. the two Hyugga's activated their byakugan. she jumped up into the trees and grabbed a kuni out of her holster. Kuni and shurikin flew at her from different directions. Hinata quickly deflected them and sent streams of chakra in the same directions in witch they came. she quickly spun around and down came 6 naruto clones. looking around she quickly found where naruto was hiding. he had summoned a BIG frog. not as big a Gamma Bunt but still. it was big enough to crush her. it was told to attack Hinata no mater what. which was not a good idea but she would have to fight with all her might. and naruto was there so she was safe. it was at a good distance and going at a good speed to use the jutsu that she wanted to try out. it hoped closer and closer. she began to move her hands faster and faster creating a chakra shield. The frog was so close it was shaking the ground. It ran straight for her. it was getting closer and closer and closer. soon enough it was right in front of her. it ran right for her and then was deflected about 10 feet away. she let the shield down and formed her chakra into a rope like substance. using the rope like chakra she wrapped it around one of the feet and flipped into the air. while in the air she began to wrap it around the toads feet. And within a few minutes it was tied up. with a kuni she stuck the end of the rope to a tree.

"great job Hinata!" naruto said coming out of the shadows.

Hinata turned around and ran over to him. they embraced in a hug. the 2 stayed like that for a couple of minutes. then naruto went over to the frog and with a whisper to its "ear" it popped. Hinata had gone over to retrieve her kuni from the tree. with her byakugan still on she searched the surrounding area. something hadn't seemed right since the very beginning. then she saw it. directly behind naruto Neji was running through the trees with a kuni ready in his hand.

"NARUTO!!!GET DOWN!!" Hinata yelled the kuni came rushing at his back.

naruto dropped to the ground, the kuni only barley missing his head. he turned around to see who had thrown it. and as he looked up into the tree's he saw Neji.

* * *

hey thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!! I'm not going to make the story much longer. I have another story I need to work on. its another naruto story. its going to be much longer. so far I'm about...34 &3/4 pages and I'm still working. sorry this took so long. I've had writers block. I'm only going to go 1 more chapter after this. please R&R!! (sorry if i jump around..i like doing that. sorry if i misspell. it just happends. when i'm done i'll do a spell check of the whole thing) 

RaikageAlex


	7. the Hyugga's dicision

Declaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I wish I did. But it's a fact. I do not.

* * *

"But why?! Is the hyugga clan to good for love?!" Tsunande slammed her fist on the table. Why do people have to be so stubborn? "Hinata is a person with the right to love who she wants. Just accept it. People love who they want even if their not allowed. It's the natural order of things! Just because you forbid it doesn't mean she'll listen to you!"

"Tsunande. We will not have a hanyou running the hyugga clan. It is just not so." the head hyugga reaised his voice.

"NARUTO IS NOT A HANYOU!!! he happens to be the CONTAINER of the kyuubi. He would never hurt your heiress or the village. Naruto and the kyuubi are to different...well their not the same. Naruto may be able to control the kyuubi but have you seen him destroy things on purpose?! Its people like you who make him fell hated. Very few people know that feeling. At least try and but yourself in his footsteps."

"Why?! He's to poor and hated for anyone to imagine that."

"Exactly. People toss him aside like he's a piece of trash. But he's not!! He's a caring young man who only wants the respect that other people like you get." tsunande said lowering her voice. "There are very few that notice him. And the first was probably Hinata. From what I've heard hinata always watched him, loved him, admired him. He was her inspiration. He has made a change to the village."

"You speak so fondly of him. Why do you insist so much? He's just one boy without a family. He's basicly the orphan people might admire but are to fearful to adopt him into their homes and hearts."

"But the thing is, there are already people who have adopted him into their hearts. Iruka, Saske U., Sakura H, me and the first was probably your daughter hinata. They are like the perfect couple. They fight for each other. They love each other dearly. And I've noticed and outstanding improvement in Hinata's skills."

"Really?...but the hyugga rules..."

" Do you people not have a mind of your own?! Think about the well being of the village, your clan, you heiress."

The only person in the council who did not speak was Haishi. He was felling to guilty for sending Neji to get rid of naruto. Naruto wasn't such a bad kid after all. Felling guilty is the one feeling he hated. It reminds him of his twin brother.

"We have come to a decision! We will allow hinata to love whom she chooses. But we will watch him carefully. And Naruto is and will be acceptable to lead the hyugga clan if he is the groom in which hinata chooses."

"REALLY?! That's amazing! You wont regret your decision." tsunande stood and bowed to the council.

"Hey!! What's the big idea?!" naruto yelled at Neji.

"I have had orders from the hyugga clan to get rid of you Naruto."

"What?!"

Neji said no more he just threw another kuni. Naruto quickly grabbed it and sent it flying in another direction. The hyugga ninja quickly saw the trap and dodged it. But the moment he was helplessly in the air from the dodge naruto had flung himself up into the air using another clone. Naruto made a hand seal and made about 20 of himself. About 15 continued fighting neji in the air and the other five waited on the tree below. Neji soon had defeated the 15 and was falling. The five then rushed up: U-Zu-Ma-Ki Naruto Ruandan!!!! neji began falling at levels a normal human wouldn't survive. He was growing closer and closer to the ground. The hyugga ninja summoned some of his chakra to soften or even stop him fall. All the clones popped and the actual naruto landed on his feet.

'_I cant take much more of this. I used to much chakra in Hinata's training. But I must protect her!' _naruto thought. But as soon as he looked up Neji was charging at him with a chakra increased hand. It was all over.

"NARUTO!!!" hinata screamed and without thinking she ran right in front of Neji's attacking hand. And with in a few seconds hinata was hit and was trying to hold back her scream of agony. But it hurt to much and she had to scream.

An aganizing scream rang out across the field. Hinata had fallen to the ground in Naruto's arms.

"Hinata?! Hinata!! Are you alright??" there was no answer. Only a painful moan. "I'll get you to th hospital in no time. Don't worry everything will be alright." naruto stood up with hinata in his arms. She was really heavy, and it felt like his legs were going to give but he kept going.

Hinata's breathing began to slow. Her condition terribly scared him. Naruto was just outside the hospital. He walked through the doors, there was no one at the desk. Naruto couldn't wait for them to come back. Hinata was bleeding. Badly. He walked up the stairs and looked for an empty room. Every one he found was full of sick patients. No matter what he wouldn't give up. Especially if hinata, the love of his life, his all time supporter, was near death. Each step became harder to reach. Soon enough his knees gave and the two began to slip down the stairs. He turned onto his back, clutching hinata the two fell down the stairs making much, much noise.

"Hey what are you doing brat!?" a doctor pocked his head out of a conference room. "What do you... alright take her into that room right there and lay her on the bed."

Naruto did as he was told and walked into the room and laid her on the bed. She was hardly breathing now. A moment later three doctors walked into the room. Two examined her condition and the head doctor began asking Naruto questions.

"Who is she? How did this happen? What caused it? And is there anything we should know as to help to save her life?" the doctor said not waisting any time.

"She is Hinata Hyugga. Her cousin was supposed to get rid of me but she got in the way and was hit. The oponate used a chakra induced hand at about 20 mph. That's basicly it."

"Ok. Can you do me a favor? Can you go get lady Tsunande? She will be a big help."

Naruto nodded and jumped out through the window.

Neji was still back at the field trembling. He had almost killed the person he was suppose to save. This was probably the most terrifying thing that happened to him his entire life.

"Granny Tsunande!!" naruto yelled as he barged into the room.

"Naruto. Where have you been? I sent a crow for you 15 min. ago. and why do you have blood all over your shirt?"

"Where is Hinata?" the council members asked.

"Granny!!they need you in the hospital. It's hinata. She is very, very badly injured."

"Alright." Tsunande and naruto jumped out the window and headed for the hospital. They were there in less time than it took Naruto to get there witch was go for Hinata's sake.

"Naruto you wait out here and just wait till we're done. I'll make sure someone come to check you and make sure your ok." with that Tsunande dashed into the room and began her work.

Naruto sat outside waiting. He thought about all the times they had been there for each other. For the day and a half he sat like that as while the doctors worked. They had to send for Shizune too. It felt like it was all his fault and if Hinata died it would have been all his fault.

* * *

well i hope you like it. i accually planned for this to be the last chapter but apparently it didnt turn out that way. sorry if there is any misspelled names or words. i'm not the best speller. and i used spell check and i picked the one that look most like the word i was trying to spell. was R&R plz! i love to read everyones reveiws and ways to make the story better. i will have to finnish this up soon so i can put up my new story that i've had requests for so...R&R!!

Raikage Alex


	8. the end

Declaimer: I do not own naruto and unfortunately never will...TT

* * *

Neji went home and shut himself in his room and didn't come out. (accualy I don't even know when he's coming out again. And I'm the writer.)

Naruto finally moved to a seat by Hinata's bed. Her hand in his as he stroked it soothingly. Naruto was so relieved when the doctor declared her stable. The Hyugga's themselves accualy came to visit. Some brought flowers. Hiashi brought the biggest of them all.

It had been almost 4 days since the accident. He had only fallen asleep once. That was when they were operating or whatever. His eyelids began to droop and soon they became so heavy that they closed. Hand in hand the two slept for about 5 hours till Tsunande and Hiashi along with the rest of the hyugga council walked into the room a moment after naruto awoke.

"Yes?"

(HINATA'S POINT OF VIEW)

'_I'll sleep till the 2 of us are accepted. Or at least till I'm fully healed.' hinata said. 'Sorry I'm making you worry naruto darling.'_

_Naruto had fallen asleep next to her and it made her blush. He was so close, it was very comforting. If only the moment would last. But alas naruto began to ster. The door creaked open but she did not look. If she did her cover would be broken._

"We have news for you. But we were kind of hoping Hinata would be awake for this. We even brought Kiba here to hear the truth. He'll have to hear it just incase.(you know if he goes out with hinata. But that is one big IF.)

"what's the news.?" kiba smirked.

"It's that...we will allow naruto and hinata to be together. She is allowed to pick her love as long as we approve it."

"WHAT?!" hinata yelled as she sat up. She was so excited. But she stopped mid sit up. She had gotten up to fast. The pain in her chest began due to the sudden movements. Kiba said the same thing at the same time but his was a complaint.

"You got a problem with that kiba? You were the one who caused what happened to Hinata. This is all your fault."

"Don't be so... harsh on him. It wasn't his fault. It was...(cough)..mine. I was the... one to hide... it from you,... father. But this wouldn't... have happened if you were... the kind of father I could... go to for advice and help. You know... the sympathetic... fathers. Instead... you.. look.. at me... like I'm... a failure and that's all I ever will be" hinata finally said. Naruto who was helping to support her looked surprised.

Mr. Hyugga was taken aback by his daughters sudden courage."I guess I am a horrible father...but I do approve of naruto and you. So treat her well young man."

"Yes sir!"

Naruto and hinata embraced in a hug as everyone left. Once everyone was gone for sure their hug turned into a gentle yet passionate kiss.

A week later hinata was released from the hospital and the two headed over to the hyugga mansion. They had heard that neji had not come out for a week and 4 days. On the day of the incedent people say they saw neji dash home and to his room without a word to anyone.

'KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!' hinata knocked on the door. "Neji? You in there? Will you come out? I'm purfectly fine. You didn't do much damage. You just sort of cut half way through the muscle. No internal organ damage. I forgive you!"

The door opened and neji peeked out. "You...you..you forgive me? Eventhough I was about to kill the closest person to you." hinata nodded her head yes. The slidding door flew open and neji did the most unneji like thing. He hugged her. "Oh thank you!! You and naruto are like the most forgiving of all the people I know!"

The rest of the Leaf Village went on with there lives and the two lived peicefull lives. Naruto became Hokage and Hinata became the wife of the Hokage. Well as peiceful as you can get living a ninja life.

** THE END**

* * *

yes this is the end. hope you liked it! it was my first!! please Reveiw!!! good bad whatever. sorry for any spelling erors.

cant wait for you all to read my next story!!!

Raikage Alex


	9. Bullitin not part of story sorry

HEY GUYS!!!!! NICE TO SEE THAT PEOPLE LIKE MY WRITING!!! WELL... IFYOU LIKE THIS STORY YOU ARE SURE TO LOVE MY NEW ONE!!!! IT'S

NOT REALLY ABOUT THE NARUxHINA PAIRING... BUT IT DOES HAVE ROMANCE AND ADVENTURE!!! IT IS SURE TO EXCITE ANY READER.

MANY OF MY FRIENDS HAVE ALREADY READ TO PAGE 321 AND ENJOY IT VERY MUCH. THEY SAID THAT ON A SCALE OF 1-10 IT WOULD BE 8

½ - 9!!! IT IS CALLED: ALEX MURIKAMI. IT IS ABOUT A GIRL FROM THE HIDDEN CLOUD VILLAGE WHO IS TAKEN UNDEROROCHIMARU'S

WING BY FORCE BUT ENDS UP ESCAPING 7 YEARS LATER. SHE MAKES HER WAY TO KONOHA AND BEFRIENDS ANOTHER JINJUURIKI

NAMED NARUTO UZUMAKI. (YES I DID SAY ANOTHER) SHE IS ALSO THE JINJUURIKI OF THE HIDDEN CLOUD VILLAGE. TOGETHER THEY FACE

THE AKATSKI,OROCHIMARU, A SAND DEMON AND MANY MORE!! SO BE SURE TO CHECK IT OUTAND REVIEW ON IT!!! I WOULD TRULY

APPRECIATE IT!!! THANK YOU FORTAKING THE TIME TO READ MY STORY AND THIS BULLETIN!! BE SURE TO READ:ALEX MURIKAMI AND

HAVE A NICE DAY/NIGHT!!!

RAIKAGEALEX


End file.
